La Anulación del Fuego
by Hanayumeakarui
Summary: Nuevos peligros acehcan la Academia Alice. Mikan esta en peligro, por todo su pasado y su poder... y el unico que podrá hacer algo para salvarla será Natsume, pero la cosa se complica, puesto que él esta atado a aquellos que quieren herir a Mikan...
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fanfic que hago en TODA mi vida. No tengo mucha inspiración, pero la pesada de mi amiga (de modo cariñoso xdd) me ha metido prisa… así que, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! Espero que os guste, al igual que espero sus reviews. PD: la actitud de Mikan no es totalmente la suya, también incluye parte de la mia…xdd

*Pensamientos* _cursiva-_susurro

ANTES DE NAVIDAD…

Me llamo Sakura Mikan. Mi Alice es el de la Anulación. Os preguntareis que es un Alice… es un poder que poseen algunas personas en su interior, que los diferencia de los humanos. Mi poder anula los de los demás. Hace un año y medio que entre en la Academia Alice, buscando a mi mejor amiga, Hotaru. Allí he hecho muchos amigos, y en mi clase, la B, tengo muchos compañeros a los que aprecio mucho, excepto el idiota de Natsume. Es muy solitario, y odia la academia. No puedo soportarlo, dependiendo del momento en el que este con él. Nunca lo he visto sonreír, pero no voy a darme por vencida.

-Buenos días, queridos alumnos míos… -Narumi-sensei. Mi tutor de clase. Casi nunca estaba, pero era majísimo y desde que llegué, siempre me ayudó y apoyó. –Quiero anunciarles que pronto será el festival de Navidad. Por esa razón, desde hoy empezaremos con los preparativos. ¿Sí?

Toda la clase estaba emocionada, yo más que nadie. Lo deseaba con mucha fuerza. Mire hacia atrás, y como siempre, Natsume me estropeo esa felicidad. Se había levantado y se marchaba hacia la puerta, con intención de irse. *Estúpido*.

-¡Natsume! –se giró hacia mí con una cara realmente desagradable. *mierda, estoy muerta*- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? No puedes dejarnos aquí sin más. ¡Cobarde!

Se hizo silencio en toda la clase. *vale, definitivamente hoy es mi último día .* Pero, para mi sorpresa, salió de la clase sin decirme nada. -¡Mikan, siéntate!- escuché detrás mío mientras corría hacia la puerta, tras de Natsume. Esta vez no lo iba a dejar hacer a su merced.

Empezó a nevar. Vi a Natsume, solo, entre la nieve hablando con una extraña mujer. Su cabella era plateado, y sus ojos de un oscuro morado. *¿Quién es? ¿Y qué quiere de Natsume?* Antes de que me diera cuenta:

¡BANG! Noté en mi mejilla el baka-gun de Hotaru, que me empotró contra una columna cercana a Natsume y la extraña y delgada mujer. Desde esa distancia pude oír parte de la conversación:

-Incluso su Alice puede anular el tuyo… aléjate de ella. Sería una pena que a tu poderoso Alice se le encontrara una debilidad, ¿no es cierto?

El seguía sin contestar. Estaba preocupada. *Natsume… ¿que esta pasando…?* Antes de que pudiera interrumpir, noté la mano de Hotaru sobre mi boca, firmemente.

-Baka… no debes ir, te descubrirán. Es peligroso. *Hotaru… gracias.* Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el interior de la Academia. Antes de irme escuche esto:

-Si no te alejas de ella, la matare. Mataré a Mikan.

Mi cara en esos momentos fue: O-O' ¡Me quería matar a mí! De quinientas personas que podrían haber en la Academia Alice de primeria, tenía que ser justamente YO… suspiro…

Intenté salir corriendo de aquel lugar lo más silenciosamente posible… pero la voz de aquella mujer me devolvió del shock:

-¡Mikan!

¡Bueno, aquí está mi primer capítulo! Sé que no se me da muy bien escribir, pero hice lo que pude. Además, lo que se dice inspiración, no tenia xdd…


	2. CHAPTER 2

¡Segundo Capítulo! Nekomini, Sakura Aldana, Ivette-chan, Cubi, safae-chan! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviewws! Me han animado mucho y tenía muchas ganas de continuar la historia Así que, después de dos días (lo siento por el retraso xdd) aquí está el segundo capítulo… Dejen sus reviews pliis! :3

Tan solo un sueño… ¿verdad?

Me encontraba en un grave problema. A mí espalda se encontraba la mujer que pondría fin a mi vida, junto con el tarado de Natsume, que no parecía que le preocupara mucho si me mataba o no. Reuniendo todo mi valor, me giré y miré fijamente a los ojos de aquella mujer. Nunca la había visto, pero sus morados ojos le eran familiares… *no, es imposible… pero, aun así…* Mis piernas no respondían, y noté que la respiración se me entrecortaba.

-Tuya es la decisión, chico. ¿Qué hacemos con esta linda gatita marrón?

Natsume seguía con la cabeza agachada, sin responder. Intente hablar, pero la voz no me salía, era como si me la hubieran anulado. *Natsume… sé que me odias… ¿pero tanto? ¿Tanto como para que te da igual si muero ò-ó?*

-¡Natsume!

-Hazlo.

TT_TT *¿QUEEEE? ¡IDIOTA INTEGRAL!* (NA: De parte de Cubi xdd)

Como mis piernas seguían sin responder, reaccione ante el miedo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la vi a unos pasos de mí, con un aura blanca que la envolvía. Segundos después me vi envuelta en ella. Lo último que vi, antes de caer en aquella oscuridad, fueron los ojos carmesí de Natsume, donde se reflejaba la culpabilidad y acto seguido…

¡BUM!

Abrí los ojos con cierta dificultad, asustada. No sabía dónde me encontraba y todo estaba borroso. Poco a poco comencé a ver con más claridad, aun que todavía mi celebro reaccionaba lentamente. Demasiado como para identificar aquellas caras llenas de preocupación que me miraban atentamente:

-¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?

-Bi…bien… -respondí casi sin aliento.- ¿Qué ha pasado Narumi-sensei?

-Saliste de clase desobedeciéndome y cuando volví a buscarte, te encontré desmayada en el suelo, al lado del jardín.

Mire a mí alrededor. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraban Ruka y Hotaru. A mi lado derecho el Doctor y Narumi. Todos los demás estaban en la puerta, con el mismo aire de preocupación. Con una sonrisa les mostré que me encontraba bien.

-Siento haber actuado así, es que… no me gusta que Natsume se salté de esa manera las reglas… PERDÓNEME! Ó.Ò

-Está bien, está bien… -comenzó a reír, al igual que yo.

-Narumi… ¿No sabes por qué me desmayé de esa manera? –recodé poco a poco la escena, pero era imposible que hubiese sucedido, puesto que estaba viva… seguramente habría sido un sueño, y me habría desmayado en el jardín nevado, sin ni siquiera encontrar a Natsume.

-Mmm… no. Hotaru me contó que te fue a buscar, y no te encontró. Por eso volvió a clase.

-Gracias Hotaru. –Le sonreí. Ella supo en seguida que esa sonrisa fue de puro agradecimiento, y fui recompensada con una buena ostia de su nuevo Baka-Gun 2000.

Busque a Natsume con la mirada, pero no estaba… él era el único que faltaba… *Natsume… Idiota*

Pasé el día en el hospital. Por la noche me llevaron a mi habitación, y me recordaron que el día siguiente volvería a las clases normales. *Genial… mañana nuevo día de siesta n.n*

Tuve una extraña noche. Dormí sin despertarme ni una sola vez, y además no soñé con nada. Me levante, y vi el reloj: 8:30… *Las clases empiezan a las 8:30… bien, tengo tiempo* me dirigí al baño tarareando una canción. 3…2…1…

-¡KYAAAA! *¡Mierda, mierda… llegó tarde!* Me preparé la mochila a toda prisa y marché sin ni siquiera probar bocado del desayuno (tampoco era muy glotona v.v)

La mañana fue muy tranquila. Jinno casi me mata por llegar 10 minutos tarde, pero a mi sinceramente en ese momento me daba igual lo que dijera, excepto si me electrocutaba, eso… como que no, gracias n.n'

Llegó la tarde, después de haber hecho Ciencias Naturales, Sociales, Literatura, y Matemáticas. Todavía no había rastro de Natsume. Lo que más me extraño es que cuando le pregunté a Ruka, esta fue su contestación:

-Natsume estará bien. Estará sentado en algún rincón leyendo su manga favorito, ya sabes cómo es… *Si, y por eso se que mientes…*

-Está bien, ¡muchas gracias! *Se que miente, pero no entiendo la razón* Me dirigí tan silenciosamente como pude hacia la habitación de Natsume, rezando para encontrármelo allí. *Tal vez ese sueño que tuve, antes de despertarme en el hospital… fuera verdad… Si fuera así, Natsume tan solo se estaría alejando de mí para protegerme… Bah… eso es una estupidez, ¡Mikan!* (NA: Realmente a estúpida no hay muchos que te ganen vv')

Cuando llegué a la respectiva habitación del idiota de mi pareja (NA: Narumi desde que llegó Mikan había decidido que sería la pareja de Natsume, no piensen nada raro… xdd) todo había oscurecido, y la única luz que iluminaba la espaciosa habitación era la de la luna. Allí tampoco se encontraba Natsume, ¿o si?

Detrás de mi noté una respiración, muy débil. Acto seguido unos cálidos brazos me abrazaron, y antes de poder reaccionar, me susurraron:

-Mikan… lo siento. –No tuve tiempo de girarme. Estas palabras me mataron. Pero no reconocí la voz, aquel chico llevaba algo que la difuminaba de tal manera que no la podía reconocer. Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, caí rendida al suelo, sin más. *¡Maldición, otra vez no!*

Bueno… aquí termina el segundo capítulo… muy largo no? Xdd… espero que les haya gustado, y dejes sus reviews… GRACIAS! :3 Si quieren averiguar que le pasará a Mikan, lean el tercer capítulo… y un pequeño adelanto xdd: seguramente piensan que es Natsume no? Jejeje puede que se equivoquen… ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Tercer Capituloo! JAJAJAJA HE VUELTOO ^.^ jeje

nekomini, Sakura Aldana, , Fanaita 1, safae-chan, ANNA, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, y este capítulo os lo dedico ;) ya que algunas de vosotras estabais tan ansiosas de saber que le pasa a Mikan jejeje :D! Ivette-chan te agradezco muchísimo tu amabilidad, y ya sabes, cualquier duda acudiré a tii ehh Vuestro apoyo es mi inspiración, así que espero sus reviewss :D

Bueno, el tercer capítulo empieza:

8:30 de la mañana. Todos los niños de la clase B entraron en clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que Linchou se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba:

-Hotaru… ¿sabes donde esta Mikan-chan?

-mmm… no. Esa baka debe haberse quedado dormida. –Parecía que no le importaba el paradero de Mikan por aquella voz neutra y la poca expresión de su rostro, pero por dentro, estaba preocupada. Se levantó del asiento para dirigirse silenciosamente a buscarla…

-Esa inútil de seguro que se quedó dormida, ya que es tan idiota que es capaz de olvidarse del despertador y de las clases… normal en una estrella simple tan tonta como ella-su risa era cínica- y además…

¡ZAAS!

Hotaru había puesto en marcha su nuevo Baka-gun 5000, mejorado para alcanzar mayor distancia a más presión. Sumire voló por los aires. Hotaru se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando Narumi Sensei apareció, vestido de conejita rosa (NA: si, habéis leído bien, iba de conejita rosa con una colita blanca y orejas a juego v.v')

-Queridos mios, hoy es el segundo día para la preparación de la fiesta de Navidad. Como podéis observar mis amores, está nevando y por esa razón trasdalaremos la fiesta al interior del gran invernadero del que disponemos ¿Si? –Nadie contestó. Eso extraño mucho a Naru-Sensei. Bien. ¿Y Mikan? Esto está muy tranquilo…

Esta vez Sumire no abrió la boca.

-Mikan no aparece desde esta mañana. Nadie la ha visto hoy, Sensei. –Respondió Linchou, con un aire de preocupación.

-Dime Ruka, ¿Qué hay de Natsume? Es extraño que de repente falten los dos…

Ruka enrojeció violentamente hacia esa idea.

-N…no lo…se. Pero el tampoco apareció esta mañana…

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Mi Natsume-kun jamás me engañaría con esa tonta de las coletas!

-Te recuerdo que no te hace ni caso… -observó Hotaru, derrumbando totalmente a Sumire.

-Bien, seguid con los preparativos de la fiesta, yo tengo el día libre… ¡byee angelitos mioos!

Y guiñando un ojo, salió del aula tarareando y dando saltitos… (NA: ejem… gay… n.n')

Me desperté en mitad de la oscuridad. Poco a poco mi visión fue mejorando, y pude distinguir una ventana, tapada con unas gruesas cortinas. Por el tacto pude averiguar que me encontraba en una cama, realmente muy confortable y cómoda. Recordé mi situación, y mi cuerpo se tensó. Intenté moverme, pero fue inútil. Tenía los tobillos atados a la pata trasera de la cama.

La persiana de la ventana se levantó de golpe y una tenue luz me envolvió. Al lado había un chico, más o menos de mi edad, que me miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos eran grises, muy intensos, como su mirada. Su piel parecía bañada en leche, y su cabello, en miel. Era muy guapo…

*Que estas pensando idiota, el te secuestro* Ahora que lo pensaba, en ese momento había creído que era Natsume, por la calidez de sus brazos… *Parece que me equivoqué… ò.ó*

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Parece que despertaste, pequeña gatita… eres más guapa de lo que me pareciste anoche.

*Me ignoró por completo ñ.ñ*

-¿Quién te crees, idiota? ¡Responde mi pregunta!

Se rió en mi cara, sin más miramientos.

-Veo que tienes agallas… Mi nombre es Kanegashi Yuki. Mis amigos me llaman Yuki.

-Me da lo mismo. Yo no soy tu amiga. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Esta vez sonrió. Realmente no le podía quitar ojo, era… atractivo sin duda, aun que tan solo fuera un niño, parecía un adulto.

-Así que tú eres la pareja de Natsume… interesante.

-¿Conoces a Natsume?

-Sí, y he oído hablar mucho de ti. Aun que sigo sin alcanzar la razón por la que quiere protegerte tanto…

-Protegerme… ¿De quién?

Volvió a reír.

-Tendrás tiempo suficiente para conocerla, sin que te desmayes, claro está.

*Me está poniendo de los nervios este tal Yuki… además ¿Cómo sabe de mi sueño…?* *Definitivamente, no fue un sueño, pero yo no estoy muerta, y Natsume le dijo a aquella mujer –Hazlo.-*

-_No entiendo nada…_ ¿Como llegue hasta aquí? ¿Cómo me capturaste?

-Gatita… mi Alice es el de controlar la mente, y por tanto las acciones de las personas. No fue difícil controlar tu cuerpo, puesto que no tienes casi cerebro.

-¿Qué DIJISTE? *Lo mato ò.ó*

-Supongo que ese es el carácter que tanto le gusta a Hyuuga… veremos cuánto tarda en venir…

-¿Venir? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?

-Pronto lo sabrás, pequeña… -se acercó a mí, me sujetó la cara con una de sus manos, y acercó sus labios a los míos. Noté un suave beso, pero esta vez, no fue nada cálido. Me dio asco.

Buenooo aquí termina mi tercer capitulo! Espero que les gustaraaaa espero ansiosa sus reviwes!

PD: AVISO IMPORTANTE:

No podre subir nada hasta dentro de unos cuatro días, por que estaré muy ocupada de "vacaciones" escolares, osea, colonias… xdd aun así, cuando llegue leeré todos los reviews no se preocupen… Byeee y gomen por la espera… xdd es que me estresé con el viajee Besoos


	4. Chapter 4

LizZ-Girl77, Sakura Aldana, Ivette-chan n.n, me encantaron vuestros reviews! YA HE VUELTOO! Y tengo muchas ideas, aun que con ayuda…xdd

Muchas gracias Ivette-chan n.n! JEJEJEEJ me encanta que haya gente así de agradble ^.^ te dedico este cap :D

**No juegues con fuego, o te acabaras quemando**

Seguía entre los brazos del IMBÉCIL de Yuki. Intente moverme, pero el no me lo permitió. *Maldito zorro pervertido*. Poco a poco me controló con sus poderes, y termine correspondiéndole el beso. Tuve una sensación muy extraña. Sumisión, tal vez. Y a mí nadie me mandaba a excepción de mis padres, y mi bipolaridad.

Con todas mis fuerzas rompí el asqueroso beso y lo empuje al suelo. Intenté escapar, pero para rematar el día, había olvidado que estaba atada. Y encima el ahora enfurecido. Aquellos ojos en aquel momento me recordaron a los de Nastume cuando se enfadaba conmigo y me quemaba el pelo. *Mieditoo ó.ò*.

Cogió una de mis trenzas y me tiró de mala manera contra la pared. Se sentó encima.

-Ahora sabrás con quien te estas metiendo, niñata. –Me volvió a besar otra vez, aun que intente pararle con todas mis fuerzas. Fue bastante inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era anular su poder sobre mí, pero su fuerza me era imposible, y de momento, que yo supiera, no era Superwoman, ni Hulk, ni nada por el estilo.

En ese momento me hice hasta budista, osea que imaginaos a cuantos dioses recé en tres segundos, antes de que me diera cuenta de que lo tenía sentado de tal manera, mientras una mano intentaba colarse bajo la falda, que le podía dar un rodillazo "precioso" a sus huevos (hablando en plata). Y así hice.

-Maldita niñata. ¡No tuviste suficiente! –Se volvió a levantar *a este tío ni a ostias lo tumbo, vamos bien… 7.7*- parece ser que deberé probar otro tipo de "juegos" para que te estés quieta…

-¡Eres un cerdo, maldito pervertido! ¡JA! Ya verás cuando te pille Natsume, ¡no serás nada más que cenizas!

Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, volvió a reírse en mi cara.

-Si sobrevive a lo que le espera, entonces, no te negaré que tenga una pequeña posibilidad.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con él? Es demasiado astuto, el no caerá en la trampa, idiota. Sera un pervertido, un estúpido, un solitario, pero JAMÁS caería en una trampa tan estúpida_, y menos por mi…_

Volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez no me beso, tan solo me sujeto las muñecas para que no le pegara la ostia que se estaba imaginando que le soltaría.

-_Me parece que te equivocaste, gatita_… -Me besó el cuello, a lo que no me moví, por que el fuego me paralizó.

Yuki comenzó a arder por más de la mitad del cabello. Natsume estaba en la puerta, observando el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, las cadenas que me sujetaban los pies y a Yuki, encima mío. (NA: Sinceramente llego a ser quien ve esta escena desde el punto de Natsume y el menor de los problemas de Yuki seria quedarse sin pelo.)

Yuki gritó, pero no del miedo precisamente. Natsume tenía una mirada fría. La posó sobre mí unos instantes y las comisuras de su boca se relajaron un poco al ver que lo único que tenía era el chupetón de Yuki.

-Yuki, hace tiempo que no nos vemos… -Parecía un ángel caído, con el cabello azabache sobre los ojos, aquellos ojos carmesí que en aquel momento, parecían arder en llamas. *Pero… su voz suena muy tranquila. Si no fuera por su rostro, que esta tenso…*

-Ella no te perdonara nunca que hayas incendiado media casa, además de… -Dijo viendo el humo detrás de Natsume. Imagino que así se las había arreglado para llegar hasta la habitación.

-Ya he hablado con tu madre. Y respecto al pacto que teníamos, ha sido roto, así que no tengo por qué mantenerme lejos de ella, sino quiero.

Mi cara de WTF? No me la quitaba nadie en aquel momento. No entendía NADA. Se hablaba como si fueran antiguos compañeros. El tal trato que había hecho Natsume con aquella mujer y…. *Espera un momento* Una tabla blanca apareció en mi mente mientras ordenaba todas las pistas que tenía hasta entonces:

-¡Es tu madre!

Los dos se giraron y me miraron como diciendo: ¿qué te has tomado hoy? ¿Marihuana? Yo por supuesto no estaba drogada vv'.

-Yuki, aquella mujer de cabello plateado y ojos morados es tu MADRE. ¿Pillas? M-A-D-R-E.

-Sé cómo se deletrea madre, Mikan-chan 7.7

-¡Que cara! ¿Desde cuando me hablas con tanta confianza?

-¿Todavía me lo preguntas? Mira tú cuello… Es prueba suficiente, ¿no crees, Natsume?

Esto daba MUY mal rollo. Aquel Nastume estaba blanco como el papel de fumar, pero el odio que tenía en los ojos, cortaba la leche, el aire y cualquier cosa que le pusieras por delante… O.O lo que provocaba a mí una sensación de explosión inminente.

-Respecto al pacto, lo rompiste tu antes que nosotros, gato negro. Así que por lo tanto, esta gatita tan juguetona, es mia.

Antes de decir una palabra más, Natsume se le había tirado encima. Le pegó una patada en la cara y un puñetazo en el estomago. Yuki reaccionó, devolviéndole el golpe al estomago y estampándole una silla en su cabeza. (NA: la silla salió de la nada vv')

Pero antes de que se mataran, no pude evitar reaccionar, Noté algo en mi interior, como una calidez, que quería salir de mi cuerpo, y no la detuve.

-¡BASTA!

¡BUUUUUUM! Una luz blanca envolvió todo lo que me rodeaba a mí.

Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos, Estaba entre los brazos de Natsume. Como noté mi cabezo muy pesada, la respalde sobre sus hombros… *Se esta tan bien…*

-¡KYAAA! ¿Qué narices haces, Zorro pervertido?

Me miró fijamente, antes de ignorarme con la mirada.

-Ne, tengo que ganarme el titulo de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

*Aun que no lo aseguro, tengo la sensación de que… sonrió…* Me sonrojé sin remedio, y eché un vistazo a donde nos encontrábamos. Era un auto de mucho lujo, y aun que los dos tuviéramos la ropa destrozada, parecía un lugar seguro.

-¿Natsume, que ha pasado con Yuki…? ¿Y su madre? ¿Y cómo me sacaste de ahí? ¿Y…?

- Lunares, ¿Quieres callar y dormir? Te lo contaré más tarde…

- Pero… ¿qué hice?

-Te lo contare más tarde es sinónimo de cuando te calles y no me grites en el oído de una maltita vez y estemos en un lugar totalmente seguro te diré todo lo que quieras saber. ¿O es que te tengo que comprar un diccionario de sinónimos para que lo entiendas, idiota?

-Pues en mi idioma, preguntar qué paso es sinónimo de ¡ESTOY PREOCUPADA! ¡Estúpido pervertido!

Y entonces, la bipolaridad de Natsume renació v.v'

-Cuando lleguemos de vuelta a la academia, y Naru te ponga a salvo y te cure las heridas, te contaré todo. Pero antes, tan solo duerme. –Me abrazó y yo, sonrojada hasta las orejas, me recosté entre sus brazos y el sueño me fue venciendo- _Por favor._ _Ahora todo está bien… _

Buenooo aquí termina mi cuarto capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y acepto halagos, criticas, ideas… etc lo que sea! Espero ansiosa sus reviews, y gomen por la espera de que han sido más de cuatro días… es que estado muy ocupada vv'

Hasta el próximo cap. Byeee :D


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaa a todoooooos! Lose, me mataran vv' GOMEEEEN POR LA ESPERRAAAA! Ó.Ò!

Buuuff verán, entre exámenes, trabajos y de mas...! No tuve tiempo ni de morir entre tanto trabajo! Ok,no xd pero estuve súper ocupada y además no tenía ni UN poquitín de inspiración!

Hastaaa hoyyy! He recibido todos sus reviews y tendré en cuenta sus peticiones! Espero y se diviertaaan:

5 capitulo:

**REGRESO DE PERSONAS IMPORTANTES**

….

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Noté mi respiración, entre cortada y dificultosa. Era como si me hubiesen insertado cemento en los pulmones. Mi visión era muy borrosa y no escuchaba nada. Poco a poco mis sentidos volvieron en sí. Y pude ver que me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, blanca. Me dolían los tobillos, y notaba mis huesos pesados. Poco a poco recordé todo lo que había pasado.

*Natsume*

Lo busqué con la mirada, pero en vano. No había nadie, tan solo yo y un inquietante silencio únicamente como mi acompañante. Pese a que desconocía mi situación, me sentía tranquila y segura. Él me había dicho que me llevaría a un lugar seguro, y cuando estuviera bien curada, el me contaría todo lo que quisiera saber. Bien, ya estaban completas todas las condiciones, pero el lindo gatito seguía sin dignarse a aparecer… ò.ó!

*Como no venga, tendré que comprobar por mi misma la agilidad que tienen los gatos y como siempre caen de pie, tirando al lindo gatito desde el piso más alto de la academia… jejejej* Comencé a divertirme imaginándome a mí, vendando los ojos a Natsume y tirándole de golpe desde el techo… cruel no o.O'!

De repente, oí una conversación, un poco difuminada, pero entendible:

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejarla correr más riesgos! Ahora ha sido un simple capricho de su hijo, pero ella es MUY peligrosa. No sabemos que quiere hacerle…

-Norita, pedí personalmente a Natsume que se ocupara de ella. *Norita? Norita-sempai? Que hace ella aquí?*

-El es un simple crio! –gritó sin poder contenerse Norita. *Pero con quien estará hablando?*

-Como su jefe, le advertí que se alejara. De ese modo ella no correría ningún riesgo. Sarah rompió el trato, pero fue su hijo quien la rapto. Natsume no debía haber intervenido y aun así lo hico.

-…

-…

-Le castigaras?- el hombre, como bien inquirí por su grave voz, no respondió- como?

-El la protegerá. Sera su guardián. Ese será su castigo.

Norita parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

-Pero si él tiene catorce años! Es un simple niño… no puedes dejarle un cargo tan importante…

-En realidad es un año mayor que Mikan. Por eso no te preocupes… Además, de verdad creíste que después de cómo actuó el, dejaría que alguien se acercara tanto a Mikan…?

*Están hablando de Natsume? Y haber, desde cuando soy el maldito punto de atención? No me pueden dejar tranquila con mi sosegada vida? NO.* Mientras pensaba eso, me levanté, un poco mareada y me acerqué a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor… pero sin querer resbalé, y la voz del hombre se dispersó. Se había ido. Ahora Norita entraba, con una pequeña bata blanca, por encima de las rodillas, y su cabello, alborotado, de una manera moderna. Sonreí sin más al verla, y me lancé a sus brazos.

Natsume caminaba cerca del árbol de Sakura, el cual según toda la academia era suyo. Aun que lo que no sabían es que también pertenecía a Mikan. Ella, sin que él se diera cuenta, le había acompañado en sus largos y silenciosos paseos bajo ese árbol, y también dentro de él. Jamás lo aceptaría, pero así era. Gruñó tan solo de imaginar que esa niñata estúpida de coletas y braguitas de lunares pudiera llegar hasta tan fondo, hasta su verdadero yo… Eso le hico enojarse mas. Y sin olvidar que debía ir a verla por que su bipolaridad tierna le había dado el punto de salir a flote mientras mantenía a Mikan entre sus brazos… vv'

En ese momento un aura negra lo envolvió. Comenzó a chispear. Se alejó del árbol, caminando con la cabeza agachada.

-Norita-sempai! -La abracé, casi la ahogo! Ó.ò! Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, desde la última vez, cuando yo acababa de entrar en la academia, que me había salvado la vida y me había explicado la mejor manera para utilizar mi Alice. Sin darme cuenta, se sentó al lado izquierdo de la cama, y comenzamos a hablar:

-Dime, Mikan, como te encuentras?

-Mejor, gracias. Le sonreí, aun que realmente aun me mareaba un poco, pero no quería preocuparla… :$

-Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido? Quiero decir desde que te raptaron…

Lo recordaba todo, por desgracia incluso a Yuki… vv'

Cuando termine de contarle, por supuesto me deje la parte en que Natsume y su bipolaridad se jugaban un primer puesto en el concurso de idiotas, miles de preguntas se me cruzaron por mi despistada mente:

-Dime, Norita-sempai… Y Yuki? Donde esta?

-…

-Norita? *Esto no es bueno, ella cayó*

-Él, realmente te hico todo eso? –se lo creía, viniendo de Yuki, puesto que ella ya conocía a su madre, y a él, aun que un poco menos.

-Hm… si- agaché mi rostro tan solo de recordarlo, y mis manos se convirtieron en puños.- Responde a mi pregunta, Norita.

-Mikan, él… él… él está… muerto.

Esa palabra cayó sobre mí.

-Natsume lo mató. Fue lo único racional para salvarte… lo siento.

Iba a disculparme con ella por causar tantos problemas, pero de repente, mi cuerpo me traicionó, traicionó mi mente:

-Por qué hico tal cosa?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, una voz más grave, proveniente de la puerta, habló por ella:

-Por ti.

FIIIN! espero que les haya gustadooo :3

ESPERO SUSREVIEEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

Jejeje soy enfadosilla eeh? Jijiji :')

Bueno, enserio, espero que les haya gustado y repito GOMEN por la espera

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP! Gracias por leer! :D

Besooos :D


	6. Chapter 6

**VUELVOO! SEXTO CAPITULO EN MARCHA! ;)**

**Quiero agradecer a todos mis leyentes, ya que gracias a ellos estoy escribiendo este fic n.n**

**Y sé que me tarde mucho, y algunos me queréis matar vv', pero intentare de aquí en adelante a subir más a menudo! n.n :) :) **

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!**

**6º CAP:**

**PENSAMIENTOS ESTÚPIDOS**

Era un día muy oscuro, tormentoso. Hacía poco había comenzado a llover. Yo seguía en el hospital, hablando con Norita-Sempai. Entonces, un chico esbelto, de cabello oscuro, y unos ojos carmesí, que ahora resaltaban desde la puerta donde se encontraba; me miró de arriba a abajo y repitió de nuevo, ante mi confusión y el silencio de Norita:

-Por ti, Lunares. Como siempre, tan solo por ti.

Mi corazón, no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerse a latir a mil por hora. Parecía que estuviera corriendo un maratón, sin parar y cada vez más rápido. Ahora no hacía otra cosa que mirarle a sus profundos ojos, inexpresivos pero a la vez tan vivos, del color de la sangre. Ese último pensamiento me hico estremecer. *Como narices un ser puede ser tan terrible, y a la vez tan endemoniadamente hermoso* Negué con la cabeza y pegue un salto, que asustó a Norita, pero yo todavía seguía en mi mente. *Vamos Mikan, todo esto te afectó demasiado, mira lo que estas pensando… vv' Natsume? Hermoso… 7.7* Lo volví a mirar… pero esta vez se digno a replicar.

-¿Que tanto miras? ¿Te gustan, acaso, las vistas?

-Sí. _Eres hermoso._

Natsume ahogó un sonido de sorpresa, y Norita-senpai se despidió de mí:

-Veo que aquí sobro 7.7-miró fijamente a Natsume, recordando la conversación con aquella persona hacia poco- Nos vemos mañana Mikan.

-¿EHH? ¿Ya te vas? Bfff… está bien Norita, nos vemos mañana –sonreí, e intente ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas, puesto que lo que acababa de decir era un tanto…

-Comprometedor. –saltó de repente Natsume mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con una mano en su sedoso cabello, mientras se apoyaba en la pared. *Chico listo… te acabo de decir que eres hermoso y a ti no se te ocurre hacer otra cosa que ponerte "sexy" pegadito a la pared… 7.7 ¿Qué pretendes, idiota?*

-¿Me leíste la mente? –ahora caía de que el acababa de terminar la frase por mí, mientras yo tan solo la pensaba, ¿verdad? !- Di-dije algo en voz alta.

-Sí, que te parezco hermoso 7.7… algo que ya de sobra sabia, lunares… pero siempre va bien que te lo recuerden, ¿no crees?

-¡Kyaa! Zorro pervertido, aléjate de mí con tus malas intenciones! –le grité a pleno pulmón enfadándome. *Cuando entro por la puerta yo creí que pasaría algo mas, quiero decir… que esto tendría un ambiente diferente, pero como siempre, acabamos discutiendo* Suspiré, por que ahora él me miraba de arriba abajo, como si me estuviera estudiando. Cuando vio la pequeña marca en mi cuello, sus manos se tensaron, y en sus ojos nació un sentimiento de… ¿protección? ¿Culpabilidad, tal vez? No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba nada que me hubiera tocado. El _¿por qué?_ No tenía ni p*** idea. *Se muestra distante siempre, y se comporta como si me odiara, pero no soporta que nadie me toce, que se me acerquen con malas intenciones… tal vez… ¿le gusto?* Lo volví a mirar, movía sus labios, me estaba hablando, pero yo no le hacía ni caso… tan solo le miraba sus boca, sus gruesos labios, mientras sus facciones se convertían en señales de irritación. *Nah, es imposible que alguien como yo, le guste… tan solo le molesto… 7.7* Pero no me gustaba que en realidad fuera verdad…

-¡POLKA! ¿Me estas escuchando, niña estúpida?

-¿QUE? ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDO?

-No te sabes mejores insultos, que repetir el mío 7.7

-Te estaba escuchando zorro, ¡pero ahora no te pienso hacer ni caso! –le saque la lengua. Esperaba que se desesperara, que me mandara a la mierda, que me insultara, pero en vez de eso, sonrió, y se acercó a mí.

-Nat-Natsume… ¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?

-Entonces, tú te quedaras sin saber lo que paso en la casa de Sarah…

*¡Me había olvidado completamente!*

-¿Sarah?

-Es el nombre de la madre de…

-¿El niño que mataste? –le espeté sin saber por qué. No me gustaba para nada ese niño, pero no deseaba ni me ilusionaba la muerte de nadie, ni la suya.

**Buenooo FIN del cap.! Sé que tardo mucho pero de veras es que no puedo no tengo tiempo de escribir y mira que es lo que más amo! O.O pero los p**** exámenes cada día me obligan a estudiar, claro esta vv'. Pero como me he tardado mucho, les voy a dar en un mismo día dos caps.! Esta noche subo el siguiente! Espero que les haya gustado Y gomen por la espera!**

**Nos vemos y espero ansiosa sus reviews! Besooos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaa de nuevo n.n**

**Como prometí, os voy a dar DOS capítulos en un día. Sé que el otro era muy corto y lo siento, pero como recompensa, este será MUCHO más largo. Bueno, que puedo decir? Me encanta que leáis mi historia y vuestros reviews me emocionan mucho ^.^**

**Gracias a todos y ya sin más demora... tan tan tan...**

**El séptimo capitulo!**

El ambiente era muy tenso, de nuevo. Después de mi reacción, y de mi estúpida pregunta, todavía se volvió más pesado, para ambos. Yo miraba hacia la ventana, sin saber que responder, y el no apartaba la vista de la pared, aun con la mano enredada en su azabache cabello, y apoyado en la pared. Esa era una de las razones por lo cual no quería mirarlo. Tan estúpidamente atractivo era, que si lo mirara, no podría apartar la vista de él, y eso no era lo correcto, y menos después de lo que había dicho. Pero todas las misiones que había hecho, le habían sentado de maravilla, por que con tan solo catorce años, estaba muy buen formado: era esbelto, y todos sus músculos se delineaban bajo su camisa. Ahora que lo miraba bien, llevaba una camisa oscura, de color negro y un pantalón tejano. Rara vez lo veía vestido tan informalmente. Pero es que estaba jodidamente BUENO! Y yo, una simple niña de trece años me enloquecía con tan solo verle. Incluso me gustaba discutir con él. Era una relación que no tenía con nadie, pero tampoco quería. Aun que sabía bien, que para él era tan solo una niña más estúpida con braguitas infantiles que le sacaba de sus casillas ¿verdad?

Como no me gustaba nada la tensión en el aire, que me oprimía hasta lo más fondo de mi alma, decidí a hablar, aun que eso llevara a un grave error.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No te bastaba con inmovilizarlo? ¿No tenias suficiente con…?

No puedo continuar.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Silencio. Seguía con su mirada hacia la pared, como si ella no existiera. *Mirame, idiota…*

-Natsume… mírame…

Silencio de nuevo.

-¡Natsume, idiota! ¡Zorro pervertido dígnate a mirarme a los ojos! –me había levantado de mi camilla, donde había sido ingresada. Esta vez me miró durante unos instantes, recoriendo todo mi cuerpo con su mirada. Tal vez le había echo reaccionar.

Me equivoqué. Volvió a mirar a la nada, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la pared, y contemplándola.

-¡Estúpido niñato! ¡Me prometiste que cuando estuviera a salvo responderías a todas las preguntas que te hiciera! ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué pasó?

Estaba desesperada.

-Hmp.-hico él. *¿Hmp? ¿Estúpido retrasado mental te crees que un simple monosílabo me sirve?*

-Tienes que cumplir tu palabra, ¡así que respóndeme esta vez! –volvería a preguntarle tantas veces como fueran necesarias para que me contara la verdad. ¡A mí a terca no me ganaba ni una mula!- ¿Por qué no te dignas a mirarme a los ojos, prefiriendo mirar a una estúpida pared que a mí? ¿¡Tanto asco te doy, niñato estúpido!

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, y entonces se volteo sorprendido hacia mí, ahora sus manos las tenía en la misma posición, enterradas en los bolsillos de sus tejanos. En realidad, no era el único sorprendido. Ni yo me esperaba una pregunta así. Y todavía me quería esperar menos su respuesta.

Pero esa temida respuesta no llegó. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero deje de mantenerlos cuando noté una respiración cerca de mí. Y abrí los ojos.

O.O Kyaaa! Natsume estaba a CINCO, CINCO MALDITOS CENTÍMETROS de mi, con una mirada… *vale, de aquí voy directa al suelo de rodillas, ya verás la ostia…* pensé para intentar controlar mi miedo, y mi sorpresa… y sobre todo a los malditos latidos que me delataban.

Ante ver todas las anteriores reacciones fluyendo por mi rostro y haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo, sonrió. *¿Sonrió? ¡Mierda llegó el apocalipsis! ¡Todos, intenten salvar sus vidas, el día final llegó! Ó.ò*

-P…p…por qu…que son… sonríes… ¿I-idiota? *¿Pregunté? ¡Le pregunte si es idiota! Más estúpida no puedo ser!* (N.A.: ahora para que Natsume conteste que si x'D)

Siguió sin contestar.

Por fin me digne a mirarle a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese pervertido, que de repente ni siquiera me miraba y ahora, sin decir una palabra, no me quita sus ojos de mí? Alcé mi rostro para enfrentar su mirada contra la mia, y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, toda mi osadía y mi fuerza se fueron directamente a la mierda.

_-¿Era necesario matarle?_ - No sabía si él me escucharía.

-Sí.

Seguía siendo un monosílabo, pero este tenía sentido. *Es un avance… ¡Fuera analfabetismo!* Seguimos hablando en susurros.

_-¿Qué te hico ese chico?_ –Ahora no contestó, pero no me di por vencida- _Se que si te comportaste así fue por una buena razón Natsume… pero no se cual._

_-¿Como estas tan segura?_ –Sus ojos brillaron, estaba sorprendido… ¿pero de qué?- _¿Cómo sabes, que no soy más que un simple monstruo que no sabe hacer otra cosa que matar?_

Entonces lo comprendí todo. El se sentía un monstruo, creía que era un ser despreciable, pero yo sabía que no era así. Y estaba decidida a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-_Por que yo sé otro sentimiento, que te hace ser una persona Natsume…_

El me miró sorprendido, de nuevo, y observé sus ojos, ese color carmesí tan intenso. En ellos había algo roto, como si su alma rota se reflejara a partir de sus refrescantes ojos. Silenciosamente me pidió que le contara, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Me di cuenta que nuestros cuerpos se estaban rozando, el uno pegado con el otro. Estaba ruborizándome. Y sentía su refrescante aroma, como a…

_-Mmm… coco… -_Mierda. Lo había dicho en voz alta.

_-¿El coco te parece algo bueno de mi? Estás loca, Lunares._

_-Sí. _

_-¿Si?_

De acuerdo, poco a poco le estaba haciendo hablar. Pero si yo quería que me contara la verdad, antes le tenía que confesar algo de mí.

_-Me encanta tu olor a coco. Y también me encanta la manera en que en tu interior quieres proteger a todos, como das tu vida por los demás, sin importarte lo más mínimo. _

Estaba muy ruborizada. Por que le acababa de decir… parecía que… me hubiese confesado. ¿El también lo habría notado? Esperaba que no, por que sabía que me rechazaría.

Silencio.

-_Lo mate por que estaba jugando con algo que me pertenecía. Y ya le dejé muy claro tiempo atrás, que si se atrevía, lo mataría._

_-¿Algo… que te pertenecía? ¿Jugando?... Natsume, ¿Qué…?_

_-Lunares, la marca que ese desgraciado te dejo en el cuello. –Su mano me acarició el cuello, justo en la zona sensible dónde el asqueroso de Yuki me había besado y había dejado marca- Eso demuestra que jugó con algo mío. _

_-Pero esa marca esta… en mi… _-*¡Cuello! ¡Él se refiere a mí!* Pensé, mientras un leve escalofrió recorría mi espalda, debido al delicado toque de Natsume.

_-¡Zorro pervertido…! ¿Como… como… te at…atreves a…a… in…insinuar… que soy… soy tuya?_

El me miró divertido. Ahora sus ojos… *están alegres, su alma esta alegre. ¿Será por lo que le dije?* Se acercó más a mí, si era posible, hasta que su respiración me acariciaba mi mejilla.

_-No insinué nada. Eres mia. _

Antes de que dijera algo, o protestara noté sus gruesos y cálidos labios sobre los míos, que hacían una pequeña presión. Me di cuenta, de que él, el frio y distante Natsume Hyuga, me estaba BESANDO O.O! Todavía me tenía que contar muchas cosas, pero podían esperar, estaba segura. Le correspondí.

**FIN DEL CAP! Como prometí, este ha sido el más LARGO que he escrito! n.n espero y lo hayan disfrutadooo! Espero sus REVIEWS y que sigas leyendo mi historia! Byeeeee :D**

**Nos vemos n.n **


End file.
